The Black Dragon Hikaru
by ShadowSlayer220
Summary: Trained in the art of the Black Dragon, a young man named Hikaru is thrown into the plot of RE:Zero due to being pick-pocketed at the right place, at the right time. But with the power of the Black Dragon Asgorath, will Hikaru be able to defeat the evil that is rising in the world of RE:Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow: Hey all! Its been awhile hasnt it? Youre probably upset with me, and have every reason to be. But the future of my fics is uncertain at the moment. But I dont want to get rusty with my writing. So Ive been working on this for a few months, and have a ton of chapters already finished. So to lure you in I posted the first four! Thats plenty of readin' to do! So I hope you all like this fic containing one of my very first OC's! Enjoy! Oh! And the only thing I own in this fic is Hikaru, Re:Zero belongs to uh...who ever owns it! Which isnt me...yeah...**

A long time ago, in a land far to the east, Existed a black dragon who lived atop a lonely mountain. This dragon looked over a humbling village below him, the dragon was not very happy. All alone and no friends, he was jealous. Able to look down below and see all of the villagers getting along and being friends with one another. Because of this, the dragon became bitter. And resented the villagers below. Until one day a young boy decided to climb the mountains, and enter the dragons cave that he called home. "How dare you human, why have you come here?!" The dragon boomed, obviously furious from being disturbed. "I have come here seeking a friend." The boy answered quietly, something had been bothering him. "Fool!" Claimed the dragon. "Why would one dare become friends with a dragon?!"

"Because." Answered the boy. "I have no friends, or family. I am truly alone. Just like you." The dragon stopped, and look down at the boy curiously. "But you are a human! How could you not have friends or family?" The boy was silent, but glanced up to meet the fierce dragons gaze. "My parents are gone, I am as much of an outcast to this village as you. Sometimes, people are brought together because of things they've experienced together." He answered. The dragon, listening to his words, had realized the boy was not so different from himself. "Fear not child." He said softly. " You dont have to be alone anymore. I am Asgorath, and I shall be your friend."

It was mid day in the kings city to the east, people in the market place were busy and out and about. Amongst the crowd, a man stepped through. Nothing was unusual about this man perse. Wearing a dark coat, his long black hair flickered in the soft breeze that swept through the street. He had his hands in his pockets, caring to himself. He was given special instructions to be here. "There will come a place in time where someone will need protected. The Gods are telling me. The task falls onto you. Go fourth, and fulfill your destiny." A voice echoed into his mind. "As much as I want to understand, Im afraid I cant Sensie." He muttered to himself. "When the time comes, you will know who to protected..." He recited the words quietly that were spoken to him.

Suddenly, a blurr of yellow zipped by the man. If one were to concentrate. It wouldve been a blonde girl that ran past him. "Sucker." The girl smirked as she jumped to the rooftops above, running along the edge. Looking up, her eyes widened as she skidded to a stop. The man was standing a few yards in front of her, his hands still in his pockets as he glared at her. "You have something of mine, I wish to have it back." He replied with a soft glare. "Heh, youre fast." She commented, looking down at the necklace of a dragons tooth she had swiped. "Is this a real dragons tooth?" She asked. "Im sorry, but I do not have to answer that. Please give it back, or youll force me to take it back." The man warned. "And if I dont?" The girl teased as she turned to leave, only to come face to face with the mans chest. "I dont want to force you." He answered as she leaped back, drawing a sword she had kept on her waist. The man didnt flinch.

"Just who do you think you are?!" She tried to sound menacing, but it didnt appear to have much effect. "Since you asked so nicely, my name is Hikaru. And you must be Felt." He smiled. "How do you know my name you creep?!" She demanded. "Its simple." Hikaru replied as he took a step forward. "I've overhead many conversations of an infamous pick-pocketer named Felt. That must be you. Im afraid my time is short." As Hikaru took another step forward, Felt suddenly charged at him. "Then you know how dangerous I can be!" She exclaimed as she swung her sword at him, to her surprise. Hikaru caught the blade between his fingertips.

"Yes, and believe me when I say I dont want to hurt you." He replied, with a twist of his fingers. He snapped the blade in two. "You jerk!" She cried as she jumped back. "That was my favorite blade!" Hikaru smiled as she gritted her teeth. "Catch me if you can!" She taunted, turning around. She began to ran, picking up speed. She was suddenly gone in a blink of an eye. Hikaru smirked. "Neat trick." He commented as he shifted to run after her. "GUARD!" A voice exclaimed that stopped him in his tracks. Coming from an alley below him, he took a glance at the direction Felt ran off in. "Please do not lose that necklace." He warned as he dropped down into the alley.

He was met with three individuals, corning a young man wearing odd clothing. They hadn't noticed him yet. Hikaru examined the three, a tall one with a sock hat, a short one, and a large muscular man. Ready to mug, the young dark haired one. "What is it with people taking what isnt theres?" He smirked, causing the four to look up at him. "Hikaru!" The young man exclaimed, this caused Hikaru to glance at him with a brow raised. "I apologize, but I dont recognize you." The man didnt answer. "This is none of your business pal, why dont you take a hike?" The leader warned, drawing a blade from behind him.

"I wish people would stop pointing those things at me." Hikaru frowned as he stepped next to the man. "This is your final warning." He glared. "Lets show this guy some manners." The leader sneered as the muscular mugger swings his fist at Hikaru. Who catches it without flitching to everyones surprise. Hikaru swings the mans fist around, causing him to spin as he gets chopped in the neck. Resulting in him falling to the ground unconscious. "I am not in the best mood." He glared as black flames begin illuminating from his hand. Almost immediently, the two muggers pick up their unconscious friend and escape in fear. "Well, that takes care of that." He sighed as the flames decipate, he turns to the man. "You know my name, but Ive never seen you before in my life. Why is that?" The man looks away for a second. "I...I cant explain it to you. My name is Subaru...and I...the loot house!" He exclaimed in realization. "Youve lost me my friend..." Hikaru sweat-dropped. "I have to get to Felt before its too late!"

"Wait Felt? Well it seems you and I are after the same person." Hikaru smiled. "Wait! You can stop her! We have to hurry!" Subaru exclaimed as he turned his heel and began sprinting. "Stop who? Hey! I dont even know who you are!" Hikaru exclaimed as he began pursuit.

Dusk was settling as the two made it to the slums outside of the city. With worn down buildings, and the residents of the area sitting outside of their poor homes as Hikaru and Suburu walked the dirt path. "You still havent answered my questions Suburu." He commented with his hands folded behind him. Suburu glanced at him before looking away. "All I know, is that something bad is going to happen soon. And I need your help...you didnt get there quick enough last time..." Suburu muttered, causing Hikaru to raise a brow. "I already said I'd help. But we need to be on the same page." Hikaru smiled as he put a hand on Suburus shoulder. Suddenly, images flashed in Hikarus mind. Images of a dead old man, a white haired girl, and...Felt. A dark haired woman stood over him, licking a blade. "Your guts have a pretty color~." Hikaru suddenly stepped backwards, panting softly. "Hikaru? Whats wrong?..." Suburu asked with a worried look. He shook his head a little. "Its nothing..." He muttered.

"We're here." Suburu spoke as him and Hikaru stood in front of a large tavern. Hikaru turned to him with a nod as he nervously opened the door. Sitting behind a bar, was a large old man with braids. Sitting at the bar was Felt, her and Hikaru locked gazes. "Missed me?" He smiled. "You two know each other?" Suburu glazed between the two as Hikaru stuck out his hand. "Give it here." Felt grumbled and tossed him the necklace. "There happy?" She grumbled some more as Hikaru put it on. "Anyway! Ive come here because you have something I want!" Suburu exclaimed. The old man turned to Felt. "Could he mean that pendant you snatched up." He asked as she dug in her pocket and retrieved it, it was blue, with a gold dragon crest in the middle. Hikarus eyes widened at the sight. "Where did you get that?..." He asked. Suburu stepped in front of him. "I dont have any money, but I have something to trade." Suburu replied as he dug in his pocket, retrieving a silver device. Opening it up, he pressed a button as flashes of light begin to illuminate the room. "This is a metia. And its worth 20 holy coins. He says as he hands it to the old man. "Well Rom?" Felt asked as he inspected it.

"He's right, this appears to be a metia. Worth no less than 20 holy coins." He replied. "Well, either way we should wait till our other buyer gets here. Its only fair." Felt folded her arms. Causing Suburu to go wide eyed. "We dont have time! She'll be here any minute!" He exclaimed as the doorknob jingled and began to open. "Oh no...we're too late...she'll kill us all..." Suburu trembled. Hikaru's gaze shifted to the door, the black flames engulfing his fists. Rom and Felt noticed this, their eyes widening. "Thats..." The door slowly opened, revealing a silver haired girl with a small cat atop her shoulders. "Thats absurd, why would I do something like that?" She asked as she slowly stepped inside. The flames surrounding Hikarus fists quickly disappeared.

"Hi there all~" The cat atop her shoulder greats the group. "Now then, I believe Im here because you have something of mind." The girl placed her hands on her hips and glared at Felt. "I have no idea what youre talking about." Felt turns her head away from her. "I think she does Emilia~" The cat purrs.

"Oh my, look at all these people I get to kill~." A voice suddenly hisses from the dark. Hikarus eyes widen as he suddenly lunges forward and tackles Emilia out of the way of a sword strike. As Hikaru helps Emilia off the floor, a long dark haired woman steps out of the shadows. Wearing a long black dress with plenty of cleavage, she wields a schimitar. "Youre a quick one." She smiles as she licks her blade. Hikarus eyes widened, it was the woman in the vision he had, but it soon relaxed into a glare. "L-look out Hikaru! Her blade can-"

"Extend I know." He finished Suburus sentence, glancing at the long slash embedded into the wooden floor. Turning around, he looked up to see the woman swinging her sword. "You need to pay attention~." She giggled, to her surprise. Hikaru quickly side-stepped. Letting her drive her sword into the wood once more. He then delivered a kick, sending her sprawling across the room. As she rose to her feet, she began to laugh. "I cant wait to see what your insides look like." She smiled as she gave him an insane look of curiosity. Hikaru began stripping himself of his jacket. Tossing it to Suburu, who's arms sank to his surprise and crashed to the floor. "Man...this thing is heavy!" He exclaimed. With the jacket off, Hikaru sported a black sleeveless shirt, with black wrist bands as well as some on his upper arms, on his right shoulder was a tattoo of a spiraling black dragon. Causing everyones eyes in the room to go wide except for Suburu. "No way..." Felt awed. "The mark of the Black Dragon..." Emilia finished.

"The mark of the black dragon?" Suburu turned to the group. "That tattoo symbolizes a deciple of the legendary master Ming Chang." Rom answered. "Ming Chang is a master of over 24 fighting styles, living atop the long spiraling mountains of Asgorath. Very few have ever been able to climb them." Emilia stated. "They say whoever manages to climb and conquer the unforgiving mountains. Becomes a deciple of Ming Chang." Felt added. "And unlocks the mysterious powers of the Black Dragon Asgorath." The assiallant sneers, licking her blade. "You can call me Hikaru for short." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But its only fair if I know your name." He smiled. "Very well. I am Elsa Granhiert. The Bowel Hunter." She replied. Hikaru glared, thinking about the flashbacks he had. "I arrived to late...What did he mean?..." He muttered as Elsa suddenly appear next to him in the air. "Wake up Black Dragon~." She sneered as she swung her blade.

"Hikar-!" Subura tried to call out. But he was cut short as Hikaru caught her blade between his fingertips. Releasing the blade, he quickly grabbed her wrist, yanking her to him. He drove his palm into her chest and sent her crashing into crates on the other side of the room. "Please surrender yourself, I do not wish to hurt you." Hikaru stated as Elsa rose from the pile cackling in insane laughter. "Once I kill you. Im going to gut everyone in this room!" She exclaimed as she lunged forward. "He's so fast..." Suburu awed. "Thats the power of the Black Dragon." Emilia replied as they exchanged blows. "Its scary to think," Rom commented. "Many people have tried to climb the mountains of Asgorath. What caused him to what to climb those mountains? Just how big is the fire that burns inside of him?"

As Elsa went for a slash, Hikaru side-stepped and drove a knee into her gut. Coughing up a bit of blood, she didnt have enough time to recoil as he jumped up and delivered a round house kick. As Elsa flew back from the force, Hikaru appeared behind her and stopped the momentum with an elbow to the back. "Ive broken 3 ribs and fractured a breast plate. I believe its best if you stop." He spoke without facing her, keeping his elbow in her back. She started to giggle. "I like you." She whispered to him. Hikaru jumped up and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick. Sending Elsa crashing into debris, burying her from sight.

Approaching Suburu, he took his coat and put it back on. "Thank you my friend." He bowed, turning his gaze to the debris. Reaching into his jacket, he approached Rom and dropped 5 holy coins into his palm. " I apologize for the damage." Rom and Felt stared at the coins, dumbstruck. Picking up the schimitar Elsa used, Hikaru snapped it in have with his hands. "Well, it looks like I was a little late." A voice came from the door. Everyone spun around as a red haired man sporting a white coat and a sword on his hip stood in the doorway. "Reinhardt!" Suburu exclaimed as he approached Hikaru. "Thank you, for protecting everyone." He smiled, Hikaru nodded. A voice echoed in the back of his mind, turning his head to Suburu and Emilia in realization. "You will know who to protect..." He muttered."Uhm, so you wont report anything of this. Will you Reinhardt?" Suburu asked. "Well, as I knight. Its my duty. But, unfortunately I have the day off." He shrugged.

Suddenly, Elsa leaped out of the wooden floor. Swinging her blade at Emilia and Suburu. "Damn it!" Hikaru cursed as he went to move. Everything seemed to slow down, Hikaru's eyes widened. Images flashed in his mind, everyone dead. Laying in various positions. Suburu quickly grabbed a wooden club that was on the table. Managing to deflect Elsa's attack, as she recoiled she turned to see Hikarus fist coming straight for her. Connecting with her cheek, it sent her crashing through the ceiling and out of sight, leaving Hikaru with a steaming fist and panting softly, the black flames disapearing. He turns to Suburu. "Are you guys okay?" They both nodded. "Now then! My crest!" Emilia demanded. Felt grumbled as she dug into her pocket and retrieve the crest. Handing it to her, Reinhardt's eyes widened. "You stole this?" He demanded as he grabbed Felts wrist. "Im sorry Ms Emilia but I cant ignore this, she needs to come with me." He stated.

Felt let out a string of protests as Hikaru went over and picked up the club Suburu had used. "Good thing this was nearby." He smirked as it suddenly fell in half, revealing a clean slice. Hikaru's eyes widened as he spun around to Suburu. Whose sweatshirt fell apart at the stomach, he looked down as moments later is stomach spilled open. Spurting blood everywhere. "Suburu!" Everyone shouted as Emilia rushed to his side, as she frantically began to heal him. He lost consciousness. Everyone watched nervously, once it was done. She stood up. "We have to get him to my manor, I have someone who can heal him internally. Hikaru nodded as he approached Suburu and slung him over his shoulders. "Show me the way."'

 **Shadow: Sooooo what do you think? As always, constructive criticism is my driving force! Stay Golden.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: Alright! On to chapter two, things begin to pickup as Hikaru finds out what his sensei finally meant! Without Further ado, Chapter 2! Take it away Rem!**

 **Rem: Shadowslayer doesnt own Re: Zero or any of its characters besides Hikaru.**

Hikaru watched from the doorway as the magician known as Beatrice heals him, Emilia and Puck standing next to him. "I hope he'll be okay." She whimpers. Hikaru smiled softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll pull through." She gave a nod and watched on anxiously. Hikaru turned and stepped away, going down the hall. Where he was greeted by two maids, one with pink hair and one with blue hair. "...Rem..." He pointed at the pink haired maid. "and...Ram." He added, pointing to the blue haired maid. Realizing he mixed up the names, he switched fingers. "Thats correct, Master wishes to speak with you in his study. Please, follow." Rem replied as the maids turned and stepped away. Hikaru followed the two down the long corridor, they pushed open double doors at the end. "Master, Mr. Hikaru is here." Ram stated, behind a desk in the study, a chair was turned against Hikaru. "Thank you ladies, could you give us a moment?" He waved the two maids off. They nodded and closed the doors behind them.

As the doors shut, the chair suddenly spun around as a throwing knife beamed for Hikaru. Who caught it with his hand, unfazed by the sneak attack. "Just out of curiosity, is this how you treat all your guests Mr. Mathers?" He smiled, crushing the blade to pieces. Hikaru came face to face with man with pale skin, with long purple hair and golden eyes. He gave a slight chuckle. "Heavens no, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true." He smiled. Hikaru held up his fist as black flames engulfed it. "Will that suffice?" He asked as Roswaal's eyes lit up with interest. "Oh my, thats interesting. My apologies for being so brash." He smiled, Hikaru waved it off. "Im not offended."

"Anyway, I've called you here to express my gratitude. For saving Emilia and keeping her safe." He stated. "To be far, Suburu is the one who helped the most. If it wasn't for him, I don't think Emilia would've came home." Hikaru replied. Roswaal rested his chin in his hands. "How interesting, then it seems I have to reward you both." He smiled. Hikaru raised a brow. "Thats...not really necessary." Roswaal stood up. "Nonsense! I have to express my gratitude somehow. Please, name your reward." He insisted. Hikaru scratched his head, thinking for a moment. "Right now, I wish to be employed as a bodyguard for the mansion." He replied, glancing at Roswaal. He smiled deviously. "Well that settles it. I welcome you to our humble home. With you patrolling the grounds, we should feel even safer." Hikaru nodded as he rested his fist in his palm and bowed slightly. "I shall protect you all with my life. But if you'll excuse me, I need to start my training regime." He replied as he turned to leave. "But of course." Roswaal smiled as he watched him leave.

Emilia looked up as she gazed upon Hikaru training in the courtyard, practicing his punches and kicks. Stripped of his coat, shirt, and shoes. She noticed the armbands that rested on his wrists and upper arms. Hikaru glanced at her, holding his stance. "Am I bothering you?" She asked nervously. "Not at all." He replied as he broke his stance. "Something on your mind?" He asked, grabbing a towel off the ground and wiping the sweat from his face. "N-no..." She muttered. "She just wanted to thank you for protecting us~." Puck replied as she jumped from Emilia's shoulder to Hikaru's head. "It was nothing, like I told Roswaal. Without Suburu, I wouldn't have been there..." He smiled softly, thinking about the images that were burned into his mind of what could have been. "A-anyway, Suburu is going to be okay, and I heard that you will be staying at the manor. Rem and Ram are preparing a room for you now." Emilia replied, Hikaru gave a nod.

"Emilia!" A voice suddenly cried as the two turned to see Suburu running towards them. "Suburu?" They both replied surprised as he suddenly tripped and skidded to them on his face. "Dont fall for his iron abs!, small and slender is better!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. Hikaru raised a questionable brow. "Glad to see you're out and about." He smirked, he smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened as more images flooded his vision. Glimpses of Suburu bleeding out on a corridor floor, Rem murdering him, and Rem laying in a bed... Hikaru stumbled back, shaking his head as he panted softly.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Emilia asked concerned. "I...Im fine, please. I need to get back to my training..." He muttered as he placed himself into a handstand, doing one arm vertical push ups. Suburu and Emilia glanced at each other, shrugging. "We'll be serving lunch soon, you should probably eat something Hikaru..." Emilia suggested as they both turned and walked away. "What the hell do I keep seeing? And why is it only when I touch him?" Hikaru muttered as he glanced over at Suburu in the distance. Laughing heartily as he conversed with Emilia and Puck. Once they were out of sight, Hikaru jumped back to his feet. "Ha!" He exclaimed as he threw a powerful punch, the air blasting forward as it turned the courtyard in front of him to dirt with a loud boom. He stared at the ruined patch of courtyard. " Oh dear.." He sweat-dropped

Ram stood there speechless as Hikaru was at work, planting and tilling the grass seeds he was trying to replace. "Sorry about that..." He replied sheepishly, raising to his full height as Ram stood face to face with his abs, she blushed deeply and looked away. Holding out his fresh coat and shirt. "I cleaned these for you..." She stammered. "Oh...thank you very much." He smiled as he graciously took them and put them on. "I appreciate it Ram." He smile as she seemed to return to normal once his clothes were on. " Lunch is ready, and Lord Roswaal requests you to be there. " She stated, Hikaru gave a nod. As they both made their way to the manor.

Hikaru watched as he stood by the door, everyone being seated at the table as Rem and Ram stood behind Mathers. "Hikaru, please come sit." He gestured to an empty seat. Nodding, he sat next to Emilia. "Now then, Suburu. I've already awarded Hikaru for his actions. But he claims that he didn't do it on his own. Which is why I wanted to express my gratitude by rewarding you. So I want you to name it." Mathers smiled. Suburu didn't hesitate as he slammed his palm on the table. "I wish to be employed here at the manor." He smirked. "Well then, I shall grant your request." Mathers replied with a smile. "I also wish to become Hikaru's apprentice. And teach me the ways of the black dragon." He added, causing Hikaru to perk up as everyone turned to him.

Hikaru sighed. "Suburu...I cant." He answered, looking up at the surprised Suburu. "You have to climb the mountains of Asgorath to become an apprentice of the Black Dragon. And Im afraid...youll die." He replied. "Thats easy, I bet I could climb those dumb rocks no problem." He smirked, pointing at himself with his thumb. Hikaru gritted his teeth, slamming his hands on the table. The force cause it to shatter instantly to everyones surprise. "Those dumb rocks almost killed me!" His expression quickly softened as he glanced down at the ruined table. "Mathers...I apologize..." He muttered. "Thats quite alright Hikaru, it was just a cheap antique." He waved it off, glancing up at the flinching Suburu. He quickly turned and exited the room. "Excuse me please." Suburu sighed as he left out of sight. "Are those mountains really that dangerous?" He asked turning to everyone. "Im afraid so." Mathers commented. "On record, over 10,000 people have tried to climb the mountains of Asgorath." Beatrice replied. "And?" Suburu asked. "5 have been confirmed to reach the top, even then. Only two have completed Ming Chang's training. Hikaru included." Emilia added softly. Suburu's eyes widened as he glanced over at the direction Hikaru walked off in.

Hikaru drove his fist into a tall oak tree, the force of the blast sending the tree forward with great speed. Clearing a path in front of him. He panted softly as the flames around his hand disipated. He winced as tiny cackles of black lightning flickered around his hand, he grasped his wrist and hunched over. He glared as he suddenly jumped up and roundhouse kicked another tree, creating a sonic boom as it launched forward making another path. More lightning cackled at his ankle as he fell over in pain. He panted softly. "Hikaru..." A voice squeaked behind him, he turned his head to see Emilia approaching him nervously. "Please...youre hurting yourself..." She commented worryingly, kneeling beside him. She began to heal his fractures. She gasped a little as she suddenly stopped.

She hovered her glowing hand over Hikarus limbs, revealing multiple healed fractures in his bones. "What have you done to your body?" She asked nervously. Hikaru looked away for a moment and sighed as Puck jumped from Emilia's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, causing him to smile softly. "The way of the black dragon is not an all powerful art. The amount of power and speed you gain puts serious strain on your body...it cant compensate. Master Chang warned me about this, but I didnt listen." He answered, petting Puck. Emilia glanced over at the destruction unleashed by Hikaru in the forest. "I train every day to make my body stronger. So it can compensate." Emilia looked up at him with a soft smile, "Youre so strong already Hikaru, why would you need to hurt yourself?" She asked, he sighed and continue to pet Puck. "There will always be someone stronger. Thats why I need to train every single day." He replied, standing up and helping Emilia to her feet. "Besides." He smiled softly. "A body guard as to be in top shape." She smiled and gave a nod.

"Hikaru, there was another who completed the Black dragon training. Did you know them?" Emilia asked as they made their way back to the mansion. He looked away for a moment. "Unfortunately I didnt, he was a desciple long before I was." He muttered softly. Once they reached the courtyard, Hikaru stopped and did a slight bow as Emilia turned around. "If youll excuse me, I need to continue my training." Emilia smiled and gave a soft nod. "Ill be in my study if you need anything." She replied as she turned and made her way back into the manor. "I dont know why, but I fear that everyone here is in grave danger. I have to protect them." He muttered as he stepped away, he returned minutes later with two large oak trees under each arm. Sitting down, he balanced both oak trees vertically on each arm. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate.

Hikaru was surrounded by a black void, glancing around as he took a few steps forward. "Hello Hikaru." A voice spoke from behind him, turning around. He was met with a very old man, wearing red sacred robes, and a long beard. Hikaru quickly lowered to his knees. "Hello Sensie." He replied. "How is your quest coming along?" He asked approaching him. "Very well, I believe Ive found the ones you were telling me about." He answered as Ming Chang stroked his beard. "Yes, you have succeeded." He smiled as he sat across from Hikaru.

"That Emilia girl has taken a strong liking to you, and it seems that Suburu fellow feels as if youre trying to steal her from him." Chang commented. Hikaru perked up slightly. "Sensie, Emilia is a very kind and gentle girl. I will protect her with my life, but I dont have any romantic tensions." He replied, Chang nodded. "I know. But I wanted to talk to you more about Suburu. I know youve sensed it. And you've seen it." His eyes narrowed. Hikaru's eyes widened. "You know Sensei! What does it mean?" Hikaru asked. Chang shook his head. "Im not for certain, but its definitely the work of a witch. Images of what couldve been. Or in Suburus eyes, already happened. I cannot make much sense of it. But you already know he's not from this world. You must protect him at all costs. The fate of this world depends on you Hikaru." Hikarus eyes narrowed as he nodded. "As long as the spirit of Asgorath flows within me I wont give up." Chang smiled as he glanced at Hikaru with soft eyes. "Go my son, the world rests on your shoulders." His voiced faded. "Um, Hikaru?" A voice filled his ears as he opened an eye.

He looked up to see Subaru standing over him, he was fitted with a butlers tuxedo. He then glanced at the setting sun. "Youve been out here for awhile." He smiled sheepishly as he looked up at the towering oak trees that rested on his extended arms. "Seems like Ive lost track of time." He chuckled, letting the oak trees roll off his arms and land on the ground. Shaking the Earth a bit. "Listen, Im sorry about earlier...I didnt know." He muttered softly, Hikaru smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No need for an apology. I acted to harshly for something you didnt fully understand. Also, I have a proposal." Hikaru smirked, causing Suburu to perk a bit. "If you can land one punch on me, I will train you. As much as you want." He pointed to his cheek. "Just one punch?" Suburu blinked.

"Just one punch." He replied. "Land one punch? Thats easy." Suburu grinned as he suddenly went for a punch. Hikaru carelessly side-stepped, delivering a leg sweep. He sent Suburu up into the air and brought him to the ground with an elbow to the gut. Suburu winced in pain as he glanced up at the smirking Hikaru. "It wont be that easy Suburu." He replied, causing Suburu to smirk. "Ill get you sooner or later Hikaru." He coughed a bit. "Looking forward to it my friend."

 **Shadow: Alright gang! You know the drill! Contructive criticism and a fave! Stay Golden.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow: Heya gang! Back for more? Im glad you are because things start to get interesting at this point! So dont let me keep you!**

 **Hikaru: Although my friend wishes, the only thing that belongs to him is me. Re: Zero belongs to their respective creators. Please enjoy.**

Hikaru stood his mouth agape as he stood on a hilltop, overlooking the burning village below. "N-no..." He gasped, hearing the screams below. He suddenly darted towards the village running through the burnt fields as he made it into the town square. He trembled as he gazed upon the piles of burning bodies. Some of which he horrificly recognized as friends and family. "N-not again!" He cried out, turning around to see a small group of red cloaked cultists. His eyes widened as it turned into a hideous glare. "You..." He snarled as he darted after the group. "I will make you all pay!" He suddenly stopped. Trembling, Hikaru wasnt an adult, but a mere child.

"Wh-what happened!?" He glanced at his wardrobe, his coat and attire were gone. Leaving toddler clothes that adorned him. His eyes widened in horror as the black dragon tattoo on his shoulder was gone. He suddenly spun around and bolted away, tear's fell from his eyes as he leaped and jumped over burnt carcasses of the village inhabitants. He skidded to a hault, crying out in terror as his burnt parents lay before him. Reaching out with their mouths agape. Hearing the cult drawing near broke him of his trance. "The mountains..." He cried, running away. Reaching the base of the tall black mountains, dark clouds loomed the sky as thunder and lightning rattled the earth. Hikaru immediently began climbing.

"I...I have to make it to the top...Sensie...he will help me..." He sniffled, slowly making his way up as his tired limbs began to slow him down. Seeing the top of the mountains, Hikaru's eyes widened. "Sensie!" He screamed. His eyes widened, molding from the rocks in the mountain. Were Suburu, Emilia, the maids. They're expressions changing as the skin on their faces melted into hideous burnt skulls. Hikaru's eyes widened with terror as they reached out for him, it was at that moment that a chunk of rock he was grasping broke free. Hikaru screamed as he plunged high off the mountains of Asgorath.

"NO!" Hikaru screamed as he abruptly sat up from his bed. "Hikaru!" Emilia cried as she burst through the door with Suburu and Rem in tow. He panted softly as he stared in horror at the sheets on his bed. "Hikaru!? Whats wrong?" Suburu asked as they rushed to his side. "It...was...just a dream..." He muttered softly. "A dream?...Hikaru are you sure?" Emilia asked worringly. "Of course, why wouldnt it-" He stopped as he glanced around the room at the various large holes that were in the walls. "What...happened?..." He asked in shock. Everyone remained quiet for a moment. "We heard screams, and loud booms. It shook the whole mansion Master Hikaru..." Rem answered quietly. Hikaru tried to roll out of bed, but a sickening crunch echoed the room as he cried out in pain and collasped. Everyone rushed to his side as he glanced down at his legs. To his horror, they were broken and twisted.

Everyone gasped as Hikaru let out a cry of pain, but it soon faded as two lights began to illuminate the room. He looked down as Rem and Emilia were healing his legs. "Everything will be alright Hikaru, just relax." Emilia looked up at him with a smile. As Hikaru panted, he managed to give a weak smile as he suddenly closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Hikaru's eyes fluttered gently as he opened them, peering up to the rays of sunshine that illuminated the ceiling. He winced slightly as he tried to sit up, but to his surprise he felt a hand press on his chest. Looking over, it was Emilia. "Hikaru, you shouldnt try to move." She spoke softly. He slowly rested his head on his pillow, glancing at all the holes in the walls he had made. "Heh, Mathers wont be too happy about this. Two days of employment and Ive caused a lot in damage." He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Hikaru...your dream...what was it?" Emilia asked softly, his eyes widened a bit as images of the nightmare flashed in his mind. "It was nothing.." He muttered. "Please. Tell me." She answered quickly. Hikaru hesitated, glancing up at Emilia then turning away. "I...fell off the mountain..." Emilia gasped a little in response as Hikaru rolled out of bed and shakily stood on his feet. "Hikaru you shouldnt be on your feet!" Emilia rushed to his side. "Im fine Emilia. I promise." He smiled weakly turning to the door. "Hikaru, please dont die..." She said softly, causing him to stop. He turned around to face her. "You hide it very well, but every since I saw you fight at the loot house. You are in constant pain. Your body is so badly damaged every movement causes you agony. Please...no training for today. Promise me..." She looked up at him worringly. His expression of shock turned into a soft smile. "I promise Emilia." She returned the soft smile as he turned and exited the room.

As Hikaru walked down the hall, he winced softly as he placed a hand against the wall. "She was right, my body is screaming in pain. It's getting worse every day. But I have to press on." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the lobby of the manor. "I promised her I wouldnt train today. So I need something to do...I wonder what the maids are up to?" He muttered as he made his way into the kitchen. There, the three were busy peeling potatoes. "Oh? Hikaru what are you doing out of bed? Shouldnt you be resting?" Suburu asked. Hikaru smiled and waved his hand. "I dont do well with resting."

He replied as he goes over and picks up a potato and a knife and begins peeling it neatly, everyone stared a bit surprised. "We didnt know you knew how to cook Hikaru." Rem stared, he smiled as he began to peel another potato. "Senseis favorite meal was steamed potatoes with roasted garlic. Ill have to get you some potatoes from his garden sometime." He replied. "Speaking of which, Suburu was really wanting to go to the market for some reason. Do you want to go Hikaru?" Asked Rem. He replied with a nod. "Of course, Id be happy to help." He replied with a smile as he set another peeled potato on a stack that he had quickly created.

Throughout the village near the manor grounds, Rem watched curiously as the village children played with Suburu and Hikaru. Suburu was busy wrestling some of the older boys while the more younger children climbed on Hikaru like a play set. "He's so strong, how can he do that?!" demanded as a young girl sat atop Hikaru's shoulders. While a few sat and hung off of his extended arms. He laughed softly as Suburu was having trouble keeping his ground against the older boys. "When I grow up I want to be as strong as Hikaru!" The girl atop his shoulders claimed. "Nuh uh! I want to be as strong as Hikaru!" Another protested. "Hey! What about me!?" Suburu exclaimed as a shy blue haired girl approached the group, holding a small brown puppy. "Woah! A puppy!" They all exclaimed as everyone hopped off the duo. Except for the girl that sat atop Hikaru's shoulders.

"Hey there little guy." Suburu smiled as he reached out to pet the dog, to everyones surprise. The pup growled and suddenly chomped on Suburu. He jumped back as he howled in pain, the bite bleeding slightly. "How odd, he's never done that before..." The girl whimpered as Hikaru approached her. "Dont worry, sometimes they feel threatened is all." He smiled softly as he reached out to pet the pup himself. The dog once again snarled as he opened his jaws to bite, but it froze as he looked up at Hikaru giving him a nasty glare. To everyones surprise, the pup whimper and backed down. "Odd...he only attacks adults..." Hikaru muttered to himself.

"Suburu, we should get back and treat that wound. Before it gets infected." Rem spoke up as she approached the duo. "Youre right Rem, it kinda hurts." Suburu smiled nervously as Hikaru set the girl down that was atop his shoulders. He smiled and patted her head. "Run along now children." He reolied as he hoisted two large barrels of good atop his shoulders. They waved as the group turned to leave. "Maybe he's just protective of kids." Hikaru smiled to himself, looking over to see lamps attached to trees. Only they werent lit. "Someone should light those soon, its getting dark." He muttered as they made their way out of the village.

Once back at the manor, Hikaru laid in his bed. Twitching his leg. "Man...not being able to train makes me itchy..." He spoke to himself. "Maybe I can do a few crunches...its more of a workout than training...no...I promised Emilia." He sighed as he sat up, leaving the room. "Do I even know how to relax?" He asked himself as he made his way through the halls. He reached for a door to Emilia's study. "Maybe Emilia is up for a chat." He smiled as he knocked before entering, he was surprised to see Beatrice sitting in a chair in her library. "Oh...Sorry Beatrice. I didnt mean to intrude." Hikaru smiled sheepishly as she looked up at him. "Its alright, you can stay if youre bored I suppose." She replied, Hikaru smiled softly as he closed the door behind him.

"Funny, I remember you throwing Suburu out. What makes me so special?" He asked a he approached her. "You saved Emilia and Bubby, that makes you okay I suppose." She responded, turning a page in her book. Hikaru sighed. "Like Ive told everyone else, without Suburu I wouldnt have saved anyone." He tried to defend Suburu. Beatrice closed her book, causing him to perk up a bit. "Youre right I suppose, but Suburu is very abnoxious and arrogant. Beatrice doesnt like it, and neither does Emilia." She replied. "I know, but he has a good heart. Thats enough in my book." Hikaru commented as he pulled up a chair. "Youre willing to protect him with youre own life?" Beatrice stared with a blank expression. Hikaru smiled softly. "I will protect him, and everyone here with my life. That goes for you too." He replied, causing her blank expression to blush. "Beatrice doesnt need protecting." She huffed. Hikaru chuckled as he reached up, to Beatrice's surprise. "What are you?..." He patted her head. "Maybe you dont, but Im here to help if you need it."

"F-fine...I suppose." She answered quietly. Hikaru kept his smile as he glanced down at the floor, his expression changing to surprised as he saw a book titled. "The Legend of Asgorath." Hikaru reached down and picked it up. "Whered this come from?" He asked. "Emilia borrowed it for awhile, she returned it not too long ago. She was trying to understand your past I suppose." Betty replied as Hikaru skimmed through it. Stopping on a page that depicted a large black dragon with red eyes. He smiled softly and closed it. "Thanks for keeping me company Beatrice." He smiled to her and turned to leave. "Youre welcome, I suppose." She replied as she watched him leave. Opening the door, Hikaru found himself back out into the lobby closing the door behind him.

"Hikaru..." Emilia squeaked as he turned to see her approaching him. "Emilia? Whats wrong?" He asked as he noticed her worried expression. "Some children have gone mission in the nearby village...Suburu and Rem went looking for them..." She replied. "Why?..." Hikaru's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered the dog, how it bit Suburu and tried to bite him. But didnt bother the children. "It wasnt protecting them...It was preying on them." He muttered in realization."Stay here." He turned to Emilia as he suddenly turned and bolted for the door causing her to gasp. "Be careful!" She called from the door as he already reached the gate. "Damn it!" He cursed, remembering the lamps. "They werent lamps! They were barriers! How could I have been so careless?" He muttered as he ran down the trail. "Hold on, Im coming!"

 **Shadow: Finally, Hikarus true power shall be witnessed in the upcoming chapter! Stay tuned! As always, constructive criticism and a fave! Stay Golden.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: Hey gang! Are you ready to see Hikaru come to the rescue? Im glad, sit back, grab your favorite beverage and snack. And enjoy the show~**

 **Ram: The only thing that Shadowslayer owns is Hikaru, nothing else.**

It wasnt long before Hikaru reached the village, once he made it to the town square. The villagers were gathered around the recovered children as they started to regain consciousness. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Hikaru..." One of them whimpered as he approached them. "Shh, itll be okay now." He smiled as he knelt next to them. "Suburu and Rem havent come back yet..." She replied. "The maid healed the children, and ran after Suburu into the forest. They havent been out since." One of the villagers approached them. He nodded, "Keep safe." He replied as he bolted to the forest.

"This is the work of a malbeast...if thats the case. Rem and Suburu are in trouble..." He muttered as he ran deeper into the forest. Thats when he began to hear cries and snarls. Making it into an opening in the trees. He spotted Suburu laying on the ground unconsious, various bite marks covered his body. He glanced to see Rem, also heavily wounded. Fighting off literally hundreds of dog like malbeasts, she was trying to protect the wounded Suburu. As one dove at Rem, Hikaru rushed in. Jumping up, he roundhouse kicked the dog away. Sending it flying into a tree, breaking it in half. "Hikaru!" Rem cried as he turned to her with a smile. "Its okay, Rem. I'm here." She nodded in relief. "Suburu is hurt!" She replied frantically, Hikaru gazed at him.

"Ill handle this, heal him the best you can." He replied as he stripped himself of his jacket. Tossing it aside, it landed with a loud thud. "Trying to kidnap children is low, something Id expect from beasts like you." He glared as the army of dogs drew closer. Flames engulfed Hikarus fists. "It is something I cannot forgive." A dog suddenly lunged at him, side-stepping, he drove his elbow into the dogs spine. Sending it into the ground and forming a crater. He suddenly charged at the group as they pounced, driving his palm into one, he roundhouse kicked another. The beasts let out yelps as they were struck. As two charged at him from the sides, he reached out and grabbed their heads. Smashing them together with such force that their skulls shattered.

He back handed a few that tried to attack him from behind as he held one under his arm, each beast Hikaru struck was sent flying at break neck speeds and crashed into various things, boulders, trees, and hills. Releasing the beast from his headlock, he delivered a punch down on its head. Sending it into the Earth. Jumping up in the air, Hikaru corkscrewed in midair. Landing a fist that sent another beast into the ground. Raising his leg at a charging malbeast, he drove his heel into its head. Sending it with such force into the dirt it bounced back up to meet a roudhouse kick that sent the body crashing into other Malbeasts.

Rem looked on in shock at the speed and power Hikaru possessed. "He's so strong, and fast...how hard did he push his body?..." She muttered. Suddenly, small cackles of black lightning emitted from his joints. Causing him to wince in pain, grasping his wrist. This gave an opening for a Malbeast to chomp down on his shoulder. Hikaru couldnt dodge in time, he cried out in pain as it's teeth sunk into his skin. "Hikaru!" Rem cried as he grabbed the beast and flipped it over his shoulder, stomping on its head. Hikaru staggered a bit as his body twitched in rythmn with the small lightning, panting softly as he glared. As another malbeast pounced, he quickly spun around and delivered an elbow to its abdomen.

"Ill take you all on!" He roared. Charging at the Malbeast horde, delivering a knee to one as it crushed it skull. He didnt waist time, Delivering more high speed blows. As a group pounced on him, he drove his palm into one then quickly roundhouse kicked another. Grabbing a beast that pounced at him, he spun around and tossed it at the other. Unable to recover fast enough, one managed to sink its teeth into his arm. Hikaru howled in pain as he swung his arm, striking a few malbeasts with the one that held on until he slammed it into the ground.

The cackles of lightning coming from his joints grew larger as he panted, blood beginning to drip from his various wounds. "I dont have a choice..." He panted as he reached for the wristbands on his arms. Thats when a howl emitted from deep into the forest, causing the Malbeasts to turn their heads to it. Suddenly, they began to retreat to Hikaru's surprise. He chuckled softly as he sunk to one knee, continuing to pant. "Hikaru!" Rem cried as she rushed over, placing his arm over her. "Im...fine Rem. Is Suburu okay?" He asked, Rem nodded. "But I need Beatrice's help in getting rid of the curses, she'll need to rid you of them too."

"Good..." He shakily replied, trying to stagger to his feet. However, he winced as he suddenly fell. He tried to lift himself up. "Hikaru stop! Youre body is badly damaged, you shouldnt push yourself..." Rem cried. His eyes fluttered, glancing down at his cackling joints before he glanced around the battlefield. Various steaming craters and blood littered the battlefield, as well as broken and down trees. He breathed deeply as Rem began to heal his wounds as the sounds of villagers approached and the sun began to creep over the mountain range. Hikaru could only turn his gaze to the unconscious Suburu. "Hang in there my friend..."

Hikaru had been peeking in through the door way, watching Beatrice rid the curses in Suburus body. His coat was draped over his shoulders to hide the bandaged wounds from Emilia. Thats when one of the little girls that they rescued; whose name was Petra, approached Hikaru. He smiled and knelt down to meet her height. "Hikaru? Is Suburu going to be okay?" She asked nervously, Hikaru reached up and patted her head. "Everything is going to be alright." Petra noticed his bandaged arm and whimpered. "Youre hurt too..."

"Im alright little one." He smiled warmly, he suddenly picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Causing her to giggle a little. "If I was hurt I woudnt be able to do this." He smiled. "Hikaru...thank you for saving us." Petra smiled. "Make sure you thank Suburu too." He replied, bouncing her a bit on his shoulders. "I will." She giggled as Rem suddenly burst through the door. Her eyes were narrowed as her eyes were wet and red. "Rem?" Hikaru asked as she passed him, but she didnt answer. Worried, Hikaru set Petra down and patted her head. "Run along Petra, Ill be back soon." She nodded as Hikaru stepped inside.

Suburu still laid unconscious, sitting at his bedside was a resting Emilia as Beatrice approached him. "Beatrice, whats wrong?" He asked, glancing at Suburu. "Its severe, he was bitten by too many Malbeasts. Therefore, I couldnt remove all of the curses. He has a day to live." She replied, causing his eyes to widen. "Is there anything we can do?" Hikaru asked. "There is one, but its near impossible." Hikaru's eyes filled with determination. "You have to kill all of the malbeasts in the area. But there are hundreds of-" Beatrice didnt finish as Hikaru spun around and dropped his coat. "Your body isnt fully healed yet. Its suicide, that what I told Rem." She replied as he opened the door. "I vowed to protect everyone at the mansion. Im not about to give up." He smiled as he left the room.

"That mustve been where Rem went, I need to help her before she gets killed." He muttered a she entered the forest. Striding along the path, a few of the dog malbeasts leaped out of the bushes at Hikaru who backhanded them away without breaking his stride. Thats when he came into an open with a dozen or so malbeasts glaring and snarling at him. Hikaru moved into a stance as they jumped at him, as they came down. Hikaru threw a punch, sending one flying into the air as he side-stepped and dodged the rest. Once they landed, he roundhouse kicked one and drove his palm into the other. Driving is elbow into a lunging malbeast, he pivoted his foot and delivered a powerful knee to another as it was knocked back into a crowd with such force it killed them all on impact.

Feeling something behind him, he suddenly spun around with a punch at blinding speeds. Seeing it was a dumbfounded Suburu, he stopped his fist mere inches from his face as a loud boom filled the area as a wind gust blew. Suburu knees shook with fear as he formed a nervous smile. "H-hey Hikaru..." He stammered, causing him to sigh. "Be careful sneaking up on me like that Suburu." He replied as Ram stepped out from behind him. "Have you seen Rem?" She asked, Hikaru responded by shaking his head. "We need to hurry, she cant hold them off by herself." She responded stepping pass them.

As they made their way through the forest, Hikaru jumped and knocked away any malbeasts that charged after them. "My sister is close, we need to hurry." Ram urged. "Yes, I can sense a dark presence nearby." Hikaru replied. "Dont worry I'll rescue her." Suburu smirked as he looked back at the two, not noticing the cliff in front of him. He turned his head to see it, he tried to skid to a stop. But as he fell he spun around and grabbed Ram. Who wasnt prepared as she too fell of with him, Hikaru was the only one who could stop in time. He sighed as Suburu screamed on his way down. Jumping off after them, once he drew close he grabbed onto both of them. As he hit the ground, a boom echoed followed by a crater he formed while landing. He winced a little bit as he set them down.

"Thanks Hikaru." Suburu smiled sheepishly. "You need to be more careful my friend." He replied as the group looked up to see a bloodied Rem fighting off malbeast. A glowing horn emitted from her forehead as a disturbing and insane look adorned her face as she swung her mace around to kill dogs. "This isnt good." Ram replied as she looked on, "Whats wrong with her?" Suburu asked as he rose to his feet. "Shes gone full demon." Ram answered as Hikaru approached her with his eyes narrowed. She turned to meet his gaze with her own empty eyes. "Rem, its me. Hikaru." He tried to talk her down.

Rem paused for a moment, but suddenly swung her mace at him. Hikaru responded by ducking quickly, the mace barely missing his head. "Ram, I dont want to fight you." He warned as she swung her mace again. This time Hikaru stopped it in his tracks by catching it, he yanked the chain which caused Rem to fly forward to him. He swept her leg, causing her to fall on her face. The malbeasts didnt decide to wait as they pounced on the two. Hikaru gritted his teeth, "Do you ever go away?" He demanded as he jumped up and kicked them all away. He huffed as he landing

His eyes suddenly widen as he involuntarily coughed up blood, looking down at the mace's spikes that pierced his side before being launched into a tree by the force. "Hikaru!" Suburu and Ram cried. He winced as he sat up, blood trickling from his lip as his hand was soaked with blood from his wound. "D-damn it...I let my guard down." He coughed, slowly rising to his feet as Rem fought off malbeasts. As one charged at Hikaru, he grabbed it by the head and slammed it into the ground. Once the area was clear of malbeasts, Hikaru approached Rem clutching his side. The empty and insane look still in her eyes. "Rem...snap out of it." Hikaru muttered.

"Lookout Hikaru!" Suburu cried as both of them looked over to see Suburu throwing Ram at Rem, once she was caught. It distracted her long enough for Hikaru to deliver a chop to Rems neck, renduring her unconscious as Ram caught her. "Hikaru? Are you alright?" Suburu asked as he panted softly. "Im fine..." He muttered. "I can heal you. Hold still." Ram replied as she moved to heal him, but thats when malbeasts jumped out of the bushes. "Theres no time! Go!" He commanded as he kicked one away. The group began to flee from the malbeasts as the sun began to go down, with Hikaru falling behind.

The malbeasts were hot on their trail, night had fallen and the path was hard to see. Turning his head, Hikaru gritted his teeth as he slowed to a stop. Suburu and Ram turned around to see him staggering in front of the Malbeast. His wound dripping greatly with blood. "Hikaru!" Suburu called as he struck one that came close with a fist. "You need to get back to the village." He called. "We're not leaving you!" He exclaimed as the groups eyes widened as the pup approached them. "I was wondering when youd make an appearance." Hikaru smirked, still clutching his side as he panted.

The pup growled as its eyes glowed red, suddenly growing into a massive 20 foot tall dog malbeast. Everyones eyes widening as Hikaru smirked. "So you show your true form." The leader roared in response as other beasts charged. Hikaru uppercut one that drew near, spinning around with a kick to another, following up with a knee and then an elbow to the back to a third dog. The leader roared again as it began to charge. Everyone watched as Hikaru's whole arm supporting the tattoo was engulfed in flames as he jumped up after the dog leader. "Kyub-" His attack was interrupted as streaks of fire fell from the sky, engulfing every malbeast in the area.

"My my, looks like I arrived just in time." Mathers smiled as him and Hikaru landed. Mathers turned to him with a smile. "Good work in protecting everyone Hikaru, we should probably get that wound treated." He smiled as Hikaru panted, as soon as he realized everyone was safe. Hikaru closed his eyes and fell, slipping into unconsciousness. "Hikaru!" Was all he could hear before it went dark.

 **Shadow: Alright! Now that we've broke the ice. Updates will begin once a week, that way I can keep a steady flow of chapters coming! So stay tuned! You know what to leave, stay golden guys. Shadowslayer out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: Hey everybody! Shadow here with the latest update to the newest fic, Id like to thank a certain reader for his insightful thoughts on this story. Im sure they know who they are. So without further ado. Chapter 5! Oh! And the only thing I own is my OC!**

As Hikaru opened his eyes, he was met with a familiar ceiling. He quickly sat up, but the pain in his side caused him to wince. His upper body was bare, save for the bands. His upper body was wrapped all over in gauze, jacket rested on the night stand. He carefully rolled out of bed, suddenly dropping to his knees and beginning one handed pushups. Ignoring the pain his body, he winced with every movement. Hearing the doorknob turn, he pushed himself to his feet using his hand. Moving quickly over to the window and stared out it. He noticed a carriage parked in front of the manor, with an old man dressed in a butlers attire was speaking with Suburu.

"Hikaru?" Rem asked as she entered. He turned to her with a smile, she lowered her head as she gazed upon the gauze that was wrapped all over his body. "Im glad to see youre okay Rem." He smiled as he approached her. "B-but youre the one who's hurt..." She whimpered. "What this?" He smiled as he looked down at himself. "This is nothing, that mace of yours is pointy though." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "How do you do it?" Rem asked quietly, causing Hikaru to tilt his head. "Ease everyones pain except your own..." He smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because no one should have to suffer like I have..."

Rem gazed up into Hikaru's blue eyes, feeling the pain and sadness that filled them. Hikaru broke eye contact by moving over to the night stand and retrieving his jacket. Slipping it on his shoulders, not bothering to put his arms through the sleeves. "Hikaru..." He looked up. "Thank you, if it wasnt for you and Suburu..." He smiled as he approached her. "I was just doing what I thought was right, protecting my friends." She gasped a little. "By the way, whats with the carriage out front?" Hikaru asked. "An Emissary is visiting from the Capital, Lord Roswaal requested that you be there. But only if you were able." She answered. "Well then, you should probably show me the way." He smiled, Rem giving a nod.

Approaching the door, Rem bowed as Hikaru gave a knock before entering. Emilia, Roswaal, and a cat neko in a blue dress sat in the room. "H-Hikaru! You shouldnt be out of bed! Youre injured!" Emilia protested. "Im fine Emilia, really." He smiled softly. "Ooh~ nyoh whos this Emilia?" The neko asked, her ears twitching. "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Hikaru. A pleasure." He smiled and bowed slightly. "Hikaru is the bodyguard of the manor, and he is quite the good one. He refuses payment for his deeds." Roswaal smiled.

"Ive told you Roswaal, just giving me a place to stay is payment enough." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Chivalrous like a knight~ And nyot too shabby." She winked, eyeing his abs that peeked through his coat. Hikarus brow furrowed at the mentioning of a knight, to which Emilia noticed. "Well, I work out a lot." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hikaru, this is Felix. He's a knight for the royal order." Roswall introduced the neko, causing Hikaru's jaw to drop. "H-he?!" Felix winked. "Thats right~."

"My deepest apologies!" He quickly bowed. "I misunderstood." Felix waved it off. "Nyow thats alright, it is pretty deceiving~." He winked, causing Hikaru to blush. "Felix is one of the most brilliant users of water magic in the Capital. And he's here on business, it seems the grand elders have summoned us with matters on the Royal Selection. And I wish for you to accompany us there." Hikaru nodded in response. "Of course, will the three of them be okay here by themselves?" Hikaru asked.

"Dont worry, Rem and Ram will take care of things while we're gone. And by the looks of it, you need to get out. We shouldnt run into too much trouble in the capital." Roswaall replied. Hikaru nodded. "Now, would you kindly see Felix back to his carriage?" He asked as Hikaru bowed respectively. "We hope to see you soon nyow~." He winked as Hikaru showed him to the door, leading him down the hallway to the lobby. "So out of curiosity, how much weight are you carrying right now?" Felix asked, breaking the silence. Hikaru turned to him. "Didnt curiosity kill the cat?" He smirked. "Nyoho~ Clever." Felix winked. Hikaru took a moment to respond as he was still expecting an answer. "250 kilos." He answered. "Youre lying." Felix replied. "If you dont stop, itll lead to permanent damage." He warned.

"Ill consider your warning." Hikaru replied as they made their way to his carriage. Suburu turned to see him surprised. "Hikaru?! Youre awake." He replied. "My apologies, I was not told of you. I am Wilhelm Von Astrea." The old man bowed, Hikaru's eyes widened as he bowed in return. "Hikaru, a pleasure." He replied. "Sorry we took so long Wil." Felix stepped up to his carriage. "Its perfectly fine, this young man was keeping me company." Wilhem answered as he bowed to Suburu and Hikaru. "I bid you good day." He spoke before climbing up into the carriage. "See you at the Capital Hikaru." Felix winked before the carriage began to move, Suburu turned to Hikaru with a surprised look.

"I want to go to the Capital with you guys." Suburu claimed as they stood in the meeting room once more. "Suburu, we're going on important business. Hikaru is only going as security." Emilia answered nervously. "Thats just it, I have important business too!" He protested. "Suburu has people in the Capital that helped him, and he wishes to express his gratitude." Rem defended him. Hikaru wasnt participating in the conversation. He stared at the window. Deep in thought. "Was that really Wilhelm Von Astrea? I almost didnt recognize him, but he didnt recognize me." He muttered. "Earth to Hikaru? Hello?" Suburu's voice entered his ears, after not answering Suburu decided to throw a punch. To which Hikaru caught it without turning his gaze.

"Sorry, wasnt paying attention." He replied sheepishly. "Anyway, Suburu can come to the capital with us, to give his thanks and get treated." Roswaal replied, getting up from his seat. "We leave in one hour." He smiled as he made his way out of the room. Hikaru made his way out of the room, brushing past everyone. Emilia followed. "Hikaru?" She stopped him in the hall, turning around he smiled at her. "Is everything alright? You acted differently in there." She looked up at him. "Im okay Emilia, I promise." Hikaru smiled, Emilia moved his jacket so she could see his bandaged wounds. Hikaru tried to hid a blush as she touched them.

"Youre wounds are almost healed, until then. No training." She ordered, causing Hikaru to groan in protest. "Promise." She stared at him, causing him to rub the back of his head. "I promise Emilia." He smiled softly. "Now I should go get ready, Ill see you at the carriage." She smiled softly as she turned and stepped away. Hikaru kept his soft smile as she walked away. After a moment he shook his head. "What am I thinking?" He muttered as he turned away. He began making his way outside, looking up at the blue sky. "Taking orders from her huh?" A voice ask from behind him. Hikarus eyes widen, spinning around his mouth dropped.

Leaning next to the carriage. Was a man with long dark hair, dressed in a white training Gi. "What are you doing here?" Hikaru demanded. The man stepped off of the carriage, approaching him. "Cant I come see my brother?" He replied with a smirk. "You have not been forgiven Katama." Hikaru responded coldly. He then appeared behind Hikaru as he blinked, his eyes growing wide. "Neither have you." Hikaru quickly spun around with a fist, to which Katama got with ease. "You still wear your limiters. Why?" He asked as he tightened his grip on Hikaru's fist, which caused him to wince in pain. "Its dangerous without them, you know that." He winced a response. Suddenly, Katama drove his knee into Hikaru's gut. Causing him to cough blood. "It makes you weak brother. You will never beat me." He smirked.

Hikaru swung his other fist, which resulted in Katama catching it as well. Hikaru responded by driving a knee into his chin, Katama's chin didnt move. Hikaru's eyes went wide, Katama released his fists and gave him a leg sweep. Tripping Hikaru up, he was crashed into the Earth with an elbow from his brother. Forming a small crater. "Youll always be weak brother." He smirked as he stepped away. "Hikaru?!" Emilia's voice can be heard as she rushed over to him, lifting his head.

He looked up to see Katama was gone, "Hikaru what happened?" Emilia asked as everyone was making there way to the carriage. "It's nothing Emilia, I just tripped is all." He smiled softly as he looked off into the direction in which Katama disappeared in. Back on the Carriage with Felix and Wilhelm, they were engaged in a conversation.

"That Suburu is a curious one, but this Hikaru is a whole different story." He purred as Wilhelm stared ahead. "Thats because he's on a whole different level." Wilhelm replied as Felix's ears perked up. "Its been awhile, but I'd remember the student of the black dragon." Felix whipped his head around in the direction of the castle. "That was The Black Dragon? No way! I didnt know he existed." He purred. "He's very real. And wields power beyond our imagination." He answered. "Too bad he isnt on our side. Im sure you can still beat him though. You are the demon swordsman after all." He winked. "Indeed I am, but you should know something." He remarked, causing Felix to lift his gaze from the window. "I tried to climb those mountains once. When I was seeking revenge for my wife." He stated. "And?" Felix leaned closer. "I didnt even make it half way up." He answered as Felix looked back. "That man has endured suffering meant for Gods, I wouldnt be surprised if he is one..."

 **Shadow: And thats a wrap for Chapter 5! You know what to leave, stay golden my friends!**


End file.
